sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Freaky Friday (2018 film)
* }} | writer = Bridget Carpenter | director = Steve Carr | starring = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | executive_producer = | producer = Lisa Towers | cinematography = | editor = Craig Herring | runtime = 90 minutes | company = Bad Angels Productions | network = Disney Channel | picture_format = 720p (HDTV) | released = | production_website = https://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/shows/freaky-friday/ }} 'Freaky Friday' is an American musical television film that premiered as a Disney Channel Original Movie on August 10, 2018. Based on the book ''Freaky Friday by Mary Rodgers and the Disney Theatrical Productions stage adaptation by Bridget Carpenter, the film stars Cozi Zuehlsdorff and Heidi Blickenstaff. Plot The film starts off with Ellie and her two friends, Karl and Monica, discussing participating in a big activity with their classmates called "the Hunt." Ellie's brother Fletcher comes in and does a magic trick, but she is unimpressed and tells him to get out. Fletcher, insulted, then steals an hourglass that Ellie's late father had given to her, thereby upsetting his sister. Meanwhile, her mom Katherine Blake is preparing for her impending marriage to her fiancé Mike. To add to her stress, she is organizing and catering the wedding. She and Katherine fight and Katherine wishes that Ellie would take more responsibility for herself, while Ellie wishes her mother would understand what it is like to be her. When they start eating, Ellie asks her mother if she can go to the Hunt, but her mother says no because it scares her. When Fletcher's pet bunny goes missing and Mike says he will help find the bunny, Ellie snaps at Mike and says that he is not their dad. Katherine demands that Ellie say sorry, but Ellie refuses to apologize. Katherine asks Mike to take Fletcher to school, and Ellie storms to her room. When Katherine follows Ellie to her room they fight over the hourglass and switch bodies, which completely frightens them. They realize that Ellie's hourglass switched them and must find the other hourglass but realize that Katherine sold hers and they must find it. So Katherine must go to Ellie's school and Ellie must stay at the house. When Katherine arrived at Ellie's school, Savannah, a mean girl, bullies her and says that she will win the hunt which worries her. Ellie's crush Adam comes to Katherine and ask her for her lunch which confuses Katherine but she gives it to him anyway and He tells her if she is going to the hunt which she asks why nobody cares about their grades but then says why the Hunt is a big deal which he says he wants to live up to his brother and wants to bring people together which Katherine thinks is very mature and goes off to class. When Katherine goes to class she tells Karl and Monica that she won’t be going to the hunt which surprises them. Ellie then goes to the Venue. When Ellie and Mike do there dance it goes awry and Ellie destroys the cake which upsets her helper Tori. Back at Ellie's school Savannah keeps bullying Katherine and dumps her tea on her and when Katherine goes to the restroom she realizes Ellie's been keeping a belly piercing from her which upsets Katherine. When Ellie and Katherine go to parent teacher conference the principal tell them that when Ellie gets bored she skips class for eleven days which makes Ellie and Katherine both upset. Katherine starts talking about why that's been happening which is about her dad which makes Ellie upset. Then Katherine reveals the piercing which she tells her that she is grounded. Ellie then goes to the hourglass store with Fletcher but realizes its out of business. Then she realizes that if the hourglass is on the hunt then she can go get it. Ellie then asks Katherine to ask Adam to put the hourglass on the hunt which she agrees and tells him but he says no because he is the list master which causes her to say it is a childish game which makes him upset. To make matters worse Karl and Monica come over and say that she has been acting super weird today and says she is focused on the hourglass which makes them upset. Katherine then takes Fletcher on a walk which she says that parents lie and he will never go to Vegas which makes him upset and to run away. At the rehearsal a lot of things go wrong with Tori quitting, Karl and Monica deciding to ditch “Ellie”, and she tells Mike she's rethinking this whole wedding thing which makes Katherine upset. Katherine, Ellie, and Mike realize Fletcher has gone missing and go find him. Adam finds Fletcher and convinces him to return home which he does which Katherine and Ellie are happy to see. Adam then says that he might consider putting the hourglass on the list. Karl and Monica come over and Ellie begs them to put “Ellie” back on the team which they agree and Katherine says that Ellie should do the hunt which she wants to but because she is in her body she says she should do it and then she agrees. Cover Magazines, the magazine that was going to put Katherine's wedding on there decides not to but Ellie convinces them to cover the wedding by making seven layer bars which changes their mind and Tori comes back. Ellie then tell Mike that she is not mad at him and loves him and decides to treat Fletcher better. Katherine and the rest go on the hunt and then get the hourglass from a fight from Savannah and wins the hunt. She then goes to the wedding and are supposed to switch but it does not work. Then the wedding starts but she stops it and she says how much she loves Katherine which causes them to switch back and then they reconcile. Cast * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Ellie Blake * Heidi Blickenstaff as Katherine Blake * Jason Maybaum as Fletcher Blake * Alex Désert as Mike Harper * Ricky He as Adam * Kahyun Kim as Torrey Min * Dara Renee as Savannah * Isaiah Lehtinen as Karl Carlson * Jennifer LaPorte as Monica Yang * Sarah Willey as Kitty * Rukiya Bernard as Danielle the Journalist * Joshua Pak as Luis the Photographer * Lauren McGibbon as Ms. Meyers * Dave Hurtubise as Mr. Blumen * Gary Jones as Principal Ehrin * Paula Burrows as Mrs. Luckenbill * Jag Arneja as Señor O'Brien Production The film is based on the novel Freaky Friday by Mary Rodgers, and Disney's stage adaptation of the novel. Heidi Blickenstaff reprises her role as the mother, Katherine Blake, from the stage version, and Cozi Zuehlsdorff plays the daughter, Ellie Blake. Steve Carr serves as director and executive producer, Bridget Carpenter serves as screenwriter, Tom Kitt and Brian Yorkey serve as composers, Susan Cartsonis and Thomas Schumacher serve as executive producers, and John Carrafa serves as choreographer. The film premiered on Disney Channel on August 10, 2018. Reception During its premiere in the 8:00 PM time slot, Freaky Friday attracted a total of 1.58 million viewers with a 0.29 rating for people aged 18–49, making it the lowest-rated Disney Channel Original Movie premiere of the last decade, until the premiere of Kim Possible in 2019. Over the course of seven telecasts during the first three days of airing, the film attracted a total of 7.2 million viewers, including 3.1 million among kids 6–14. The film received mostly positive reviews, with critics commenting that talented cast, infectious songs, and lively musical numbers helped to justify the remake. Audiences questioned whether the musical number 'Oh, Biology' was appropriate for its intended audience, as it featured the mother character expressing her desire towards a high school ages child, Adam, while in her daughter's body. References External links * Category:2010s musical films Category:2018 television films Category:American films Category:American musical films Category:American television films Category:Disney Channel Original Movie films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on musicals Category:Films directed by Steve Carr Category:Disney film remakes Category:Films based on adaptations Category:Films based on multiple works Category:Freaky Friday Category:Musical television films